Keyless vehicle access systems are increasingly incorporated into modern day vehicles. One example includes a keyless entry system where a vehicle owner utilizes manual switches on a keyfob to accomplish functions such as unlocking the vehicle doors or trunk or remotely turning on the ignition of the vehicle.
A more recently proposed system includes a passive remote signaling device such as a card that is carried by a vehicle owner. The system controller on the vehicle receives signals from the passive signaling device without requiring any manual activation by the user. Such passive signaling devices are proposed to be used as electronic keys to allow a driver to start a vehicle by pushing a button rather than by placing a physical key into a conventional ignition lock.
In such a system manual switches within the vehicle interior allow the driver to choose to turn on or off the ignition. The system controller only responds to such switch activation when an appropriate authentication code is received from a passive signaling device present in the interior of the vehicle.
While such systems simplify the task of operating a vehicle, in part because it does not require the driver to carry around a mechanical key, there are drawbacks. One example drawback is that the simplicity with which a driver can turn on or off the ignition (i.e., by activating a switch) makes it possible for the drive to inadvertently signal to the controller that the driver intends to turn off the vehicle engine. Additionally, as more simplified switch controls are incorporated into such a system, the possibility exists for a driver to turn off the vehicle engine when the vehicle transmission is still in drive (in the case of an automatic transmission) or in gear (in the case of a manual transmission). Neither of the two just-mentioned possibilities are desirable.
This invention addresses the need for providing more controlled operation of a vehicle access system that does not require a mechanical key to operate the vehicle ignition. This invention provides a solution that avoids the drawbacks mentioned above.
In general terms, this invention is a vehicle access system that permits operation of the vehicle ignition without requiring a mechanical key. A passive signaling device provides an authentication code. A selectively activated switch allows the driver to turn the vehicle ignition on or off. A controller responds to activation of the switch only when a proper authentication code is received from the passive signaling device. The controller preferably turns off the engine but will only turn off all vehicle accessories if the vehicle transmission is in a preselected gear.
The controller preferably provides an indication to the driver that the transmission is not in the preselected gear. In one example, a visual indication is provided to the driver. In another example, an audible indication is provided to the driver.